


i can't.

by Toygerzrock



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toygerzrock/pseuds/Toygerzrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okay, but just imagine when Clarke says, “I can’t lose you too, okay?”</p><p>Post 2x09 reaction ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't.

“I can’t lose you too, okay?”

and Bellamy’s throat catches ever so slightly, a tiny ‘oh’ that never makes it past his throat. Because he can hear the truth of it in her voice and in the way her eyebrows draw together. And so he looks away from her face and all that he sees written on it. 

but he just can’t stop thinking about the way she said it. quiet. small. vulnerable. As if it would be the thing that would finally kill her. not losing her dad, or Wells, or Finn, no. Him. Bellamy. He sits next to her at camp that night, watching her. Even in sleep she looks troubled, unable to be still, her face contorted. All the impossible decisions she’s made and all that she has to live with, and yet his continued presence is what she’s worried about. 

He doesn’t sleep that night.

When Gustus topples to the ground like some tree violently uprooted he doesn’t even think. She’s holding the cup. By the time it clatters to the ground his hands are pressed against a grounder’s chest, pushing away away away from Clarke with all his might. She grabs at his forearm and his veins thrum with her words “I can’t lose you too.”

nightfall. ”It’s worth the risk.” 

he didn’t know that words could physically hurt. the sudden tightness in his throat and a chill on his skin that wasn’t there a moment ago. The ‘oh’ that this time settles heavily in his stomach. Actual, manifested pain. But more than that, the bitter disappointment. of course she didn’t mean it earlier. not for him. Not really. She was upset about Finn. 

He takes the map. His fingers grab at the edge, shying away from her hands. More words are exchanged, though what he could not say. the important ones have already been said.


End file.
